


A Work in Progress

by Arthoesteverogers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthoesteverogers/pseuds/Arthoesteverogers
Summary: In which Clarke moves across the country to attend NYU and to the dismay of her mother she drops her premed degree to get pursue her passion of art. Bellamy also attends NYU and can't help but want to help her become a little more fun and carefree.





	1. Foreword

_Bellamy all I've ever been is smart girl who listens to her mother but I don't want this any more I want happiness and adventure and you, I want you._


	2. one

Clarke woke up feeling like she'd been in a wreck. The night before had been a blur and her headache clearly indicated why. She knew it was her own fault but none of this would have happened if her mother hadn't pushed her to the very edge of her mental capacity. 

See Clarke's mother was a whole new level of overly-controlling type A functioning woman. She wanted Clarke to follow in her footsteps and become one of the leading neurosurgeons globally. Clarke of course didn't want to disappoint her mother but the older she got the more she realized it was impossible to keep her mother happy. Clarke had been studying for her midterm exam in Ethics when her mother called to yell at her for getting an A on her latest assignment instead of an A+. Clarke was also the only student at University who got yelled at by her parents about her 95 percent grades.

So in response to this two hour long lecture she decided she had had enough lectures and constant put downs and she would get drunk and decide what to do with her own life the next day. That's exactly what she did last night but as of now all she wanted to do was sleep and forget about decision making.

Just as she put her head down on her pillow she got a call from her best friend, Raven Reyes. 

"Hey blondie get your ass up we were supposed to go on a run 5 hours ago!" She yelled through the phone, Clarke was about to grumble about how early it was only to realize it was one in the afternoon. Usually she would get shoved awake by Raven who had a key to Clarke's place only for this purpose but she had spendt the night at her girlfriend, Octavia's, house. Octavia was a sweet girl and she was good to Raven so Clarke had no problems with her. Then again she's only met her twice.

"Hungover." Clarke groaned through the phone and she could hear Raven's disappointed sigh. She'd gotten good at recognizing those over the phone over the two years she'd been away from home.

"Alright Tavia, Bellamy and I are coming over we're on our way back from lunch." Clarke made a noise of approval. Only after she hung up did she realize she had no clue who Bellamy was but it sounded like a boy's name which meant she would have to get out of bed to pull clothes on. Clarke always slept in her underwear which her mother hated but had no control over anymore. 

She crawled out of bed and pulled on the nearest tshirt and crawled back into her covers. Raven made an amazing hangover cure smoothie which Clarke was desperately awaiting. 

A couple minutes later she heard the front door being unlocked and voices talking. Clarke could recognize everyone's voice but the deep male one. "Honey I'm home!" Raven called out and Clarke groaned in response. Octavia chuckled and followed her girlfriend to the bedroom the noise came from. Bellamy took notice of how clean and pristine everything in the apartment looked he followed his baby sister en suite being hyperaware of the fact that he was in a strangers apartment about to go into her bedroom.

Clarke perked up at the sight of her best friend and immediately gave her a warm smile with her eyes barely open. Everything hurt still. "Hey Reyes, hey Octavia, and Bellamy it's nice to meet you." Clarke mumbled with her face still in her pillow. Bellamy chuckled at the sight of the small blonde girl clearly suffering trying to be nice. If he had been her he would have sworn a couple times at the volume everyone was assuming.

"Nice to meet you too." He said kind of quietly. Raven went to get Clarke pills and water and then suggested to give her time to drink that and perk up while she made her smoothie. 

"So she's a premed major?" Bellamy asked. Raven looked kind of surprised.

"How'd you know?" He cocked his head towards the fridge that had magnets with cheesy doctor jokes on them. 

"What you don't have cop jokes on your toilet paper?" Raven joked and Bellamy laughed. Soon enough Clarke came out of her room looking slightly better with her hair now looking manageable and her eyes not remaining narrowed. Clarke now realized Bellamy was tall, toned, and pretty damn handsome. Bellamy realized that under all the covers Clarke was pretty damn beautiful.

"Thanks for this, I'm sorry for interrupting your fun." She looked at Octavia and Bellamy.

"It's alright besides I needed to learn how to make this smoothie one day better now than when I'm hungover and desperate." Octavia grinned at Raven and then Clarke. Bellamy chuckled and nodded.

"How much exactly did you drink?" Bellamy asked almost concerningly.

"Bell you're not a cop yet." Octavia deadpanned and the three laughed except for Clarke who's brain was still processing his question. She figured that he was probably a criminal justice major.

"Blackouts tend to start at a BAC of 0.15 if that's what you're asking officer." Clarke retorted blinking her eyes innocently. Bellamy tried to pretend he didn't find it hot when she called him officer. His smirk gave him away as he leaned forward and pretended to think.

"I hope you didn't drive home." Octavia groaned and Raven barked out a laugh.

"No of course not I always hide my car keys before I get drunk. Just because I'm not gonna become a cop doesn't mean I'm an idiot." Bellamy liked this girl already and he grinned at her. 

"Good answer. Premed major right?" He cocked towards the magnets and Clarke blushed, but she wouldn't give away her embarrassment to this insanely cute guy. 

"Yup." She held her head high and Raven snorted. She put down the smoothie in front of the small blonde who sitting in her bar stool was shorrer than Bellamy. 

"Thanks Raven you're a lifesaver." She downed the drink and felt herself getting better already.

"Okay our work here is done call me if you need anything." Raven said and grabbed Octavia by the  hand as she led her out then waved goodbye and Bellamy told Clarke it was nice to meet her then goodbye. She really hoped she would see him again and that time maybe not feeling and looking awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I forgot to mention Raven is a lesbian and Octavia is bi and ofc Clarke is too !


End file.
